It's Love
by Temami
Summary: On the first day of high school, Naruto meets a boy who transferred from Japan, and he gets a strange feeling whenever he sees him. He's about to find out just WHAT it is! NaruSasu - Shounen Ai - AU
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**This is the second NaruSasu fanfiction I am writing. Well, third, but the other one I deleted.**

**So, anyway, my first one, **_**Until I Met You**_** (Totally mismatching name… Nothing changes when they meet) was some happy-go-lucky, perfect life, woo-hoo, nothing really bad happens. I had so many fatal accidents in my mind, but I didn't really do anything. My mistake.**

**To make up for that, I am going to write a new NaruSasu. Some people like SasuNaru better, which I like, but I'm better with Naruto being the seme. XD  
Anyway, enough with my pointless rambling. I'm just gonna go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, his bright blonde hair nearly glowing in the sunlight. He shielded his eyes from the sun and yawned. It was the first day of school; he was having a hard time waking up after sleeping in nearly every day through the summer. He fanned himself off with his hand and complained quietly to himself, "Why does school start in the middle of August… It's freaking _hot!_" He checked his watch. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late!" he screamed, taking off as fast as he could. He had just left his house, and frankly, he lived a mile away from his school. Luckily, he was one of the fastest people in the town, Hidden Leaf, along with his friend Kiba Inuzuka, so, even when tired, he was definitely _not_ slow.

Naruto barged into the classroom, panting heavily. Even if he was fast, running at high speed a mile wasn't easy for him, considering the fact that he's much better at sprinting. When he began to catch his breath, he looked up from the ground to see people staring at him. He would have been late if he continued walking, but since he ran, he made it with plenty time to spare.

"Um. You okay there?" Naruto heard a voice ask, amusement evident in the boy's voice. He looked to his left to see his friend Kiba standing there

"I'm perfectly fine…" Naruto said, smirking. He looked at his watch. "I ran here…" he said in between breaths, "in about 5 minutes. If not, less." He grinned proudly.

Kiba growled and stomped away. Kiba is known as the fastest runner in their year, but whenever he gets a new record, Naruto beats it, therefore he considers Naruto his rival.

Naruto walked over and dropped down in an empty desk and yawned as he slumped down and closed his eyes. _"I'm just gonna rest for a minute; I'm really tired…"_ he thought to himself, dropping his bag on the floor next to him.

Just as naruto was about to drift off, he heard an unfamiliar voice. It was a deep, soothing voice, from a boy. "That's my seat," was all the person said, in a slightly annoyed, but still uncaring tone.

"Hm?" was the only sound Naruto made as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the boy. The boy had black hair and pale skin, with eyes just as dark as his hair was. All in all, he was fairly attractive. Okay, very attractive. Like, holy shoot this guy was beautiful.

"I was sitting there. My bag is under the chair," he told the blonde boy, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Move."

Naruto looked under the chair he was seated in and saw a dark blue bag. "Ah. I see. Sorry," he said, grabbing his own bag and tossing it under the desk next to him. "I'll move." He stood up and plopped down into the desk beside the one that the strangely beautiful boy was now sitting in. "So… What's your name?" Naruto asked the black-haired boy.

The boy scanned Naruto up and down before finally answering, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto grinned brightly at Sasuke and said, rather loudly, "Nice to meet ya'! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke didn't reply, he just looked away and stared silently at the front of the room.

The teacher walked in and shouted over the noisy chatter of all the students, "Everyone, quiet down and take a seat!" As soon as everyone went silent at their desks, he walked up to the whiteboard and wrote his name very large so that people in the far back could see it as well. "My name is Mr. Iruka, and I'll be your teacher this year. I'm going to take attendance now, so when I say your name say 'here.'"

Naruto looked at the teacher; he had unusually long hair and what looked like a scar on his nose. _"...Strange looking guy,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

The teacher began calling names, the students replying upon hearing their name. Naruto recognized many names from his class the year before, such as Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, and a few others.

Listening to the long list of names, Naruto got bored, which made him slightly sleepy. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was starting to nod off, out of the corner of his eye. _"What an idiot,"_ he thought, looking away.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the teacher.

"Here," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the teacher called, receiving no response. Iruka, the teacher, looked around. "Is Naruto not here?"

Sasuke once again looked at Naruto, but this time completely, to see him sound asleep on his desk. _"That idiot is the reason they say 'dumb blonde'"_ he thought, slightly amused. Sasuke grabbed a pen, and with perfect aim, threw it at the sleeping boy's face in attempt to wake him up. Even so, the boy didn't wake up. Plan B: Slap the kid. Sasuke sighed as he reached over and did just that: swung an open hand at the poor, helpless boy's face.

With both the loud sound of the slap, and the scream of the blonde, all eyes were turned back on them. Well, Naruto, at least. Sasuke was sitting in his seat with arms crossed, pretending not to have done anything. Naruto looked around, eyes wide. "Wha-! What just happened?" Naruto stuttered. He didn't know anything about the situation… he only knew that his face felt like he just washed it with sandpaper.

"...Naruto… Uzumaki.." Iruka awkwardly said, looking at the boy.

"Uh… Yes.." Naruto whispered, slightly confused. He looked to the side to see Sasuke staring at him. "What?" he asked, looking at the boy.

Sasuke just sighed and looked away. Naruto tilted his head like a confused puppy before giving up on the topic and looking back to the front of the classroom. Eventually all eyes were off of the blonde, and a normal day continued. For the most part, anyway. Nobody in the class was particularly normal, so a normal day wouldn't really exist, now would it?

Near the end of class, Iruka passed out two cards to everyone: one was a student ID, and one was a lunch card. He also handed everyone index cards with locker numbers and locker combinations on them. _"I have never heard of giving lockers like this, but okay then…"_ Naruto said, memorizing the number and combination as he shoved his lunch card into his pocket and his ID into a small pocket on his school bag. Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody darted out of the room to go shove their bags into their lockers and hurry to the lunch room. Naruto was the first to leave; Sasuke was the last.

After quickly opening his new locker and dropping his bag onto a hook, Naruto dashed down the hallway towards the cafeteria-that is, after asking a teacher where exactly it was, considering he truly had no idea.

As soon as he made it to the cafeteria, being one of the first to arrive, he ran up to the counter. He looked around until he saw a list that said what they served. _"Yes!"_ he thought happily to himself, spotting "ramen" on the menu. "Hey, lunch lady! Can I have some ramen, please?!" he asked excitedly, pointing to the menu.

The woman behind the counter smiled and nodded. "That's the best choice on the list! Just a minute," she said politely, shouting the boy's order to a man in the back who was still finishing up making the food for the day. Yeah, Naruto was pretty early there, considering there were only two other people: Kiba and Chouji. Figures… The runner and the eater. The man in the back grabbed a plastic bowl, which had a lid over it, and handed it to the woman, who slid it over the counter. "Can I have your card?" she asked.

"Card?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Lunch card."

"Ah! Right!" he laughed, pulling his card out of his pocket and handing it to her.

The woman looked at the card and typed the number into a number pad and stared at a screen above the pad. "Since it's the first day, it's fine, but tomorrow you have to add money into your account. Just bring like $20 or something, and give it to me. I'll add it in, and your ramen will be paid for, alright?" she told him, handing his card back. "Forks, spoons, knives, napkins, condiments.. Even chopsticks, because people seem to love them around here, are all over here." The woman pointed to a table a few feet away from the counter.

"Alright, thanks," Naruto said, smiling at the woman as he took his ramen and walked off to grab some chopsticks-which he also loved-and sit down. By the time he dropped down at a lunch table, people were piling in and fighting over places in line and such.

Naruto was happily eating with his friends Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Hinata's older cousin Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara's older siblings Kankuro and Temari, and of course the always arguing Sakura and Ino. (He sure has a lot of friends.) "What's it this time?" Naruto asked the two girls.

Sakura looked around to see if anyone was listening. Nobody was really listening, though some stared at the girl with the bright pink hair. She insisted on dyeing it, and it looks good, but compared to the blondes, brunettes, and ravens, she stands out. A lot.

Sakura looked back at Naruto, who was sitting directly across from her, and she leaned over the table. "You know that guy in our class, Sasuke? He's really hot! I heard he just moved all the way from Japan. He's so freaking cool, too! Kyaaa!" she shouted in a whisper, grinning widely and waving her arms. Ino was copying her actions silently.

"...Okay…" Naruto said slightly annoyed. "So what were you fighting about?" he growled, finishing up his ramen.

"We were arguing over who he'd like better, duh!" Ino cut in. "He'd obviously like a girl like me! I'm beautiful!" she shouted, over-confidently, as she stood up and posed with one hand on her hip and one behind her head, showing off her figure, which was emphasized by the tight and inappropriate clothes she wore.

Naruto just snorted and rolled his eyes before picking up his bowl and walking over to the trash bin to throw it away. Soon after, the bell rang, and in much less of a hurry than they did to get to the lunch room, headed back to class.

When they got back to class, Ino and Sakura were still arguing over Sasuke. _"What's so great about him?"_ Naruto thought, looking at said boy while walking back to his own desk. He stopped in front of Sasuke's desk when he heard a 'slam' sound. He turned his head and saw Sakura leaning over a desk with her hands holding her up… she seemed to be getting a little mad over whatever it was that Ino said. She leaned forward a little more, and _WHAM!_ She face-planted into the desk. She should have paid more attention to the paper under her hand. A little surprised, into jumped back, right into Naruto, knocking him down-right into Sasuke's desk. Well, it was more like he got knocked into Sasuke himself. His face. By the time Naruto realized what happened, he was leaning over Sasuke's desk, mouth to mouth.

All eyes were on the two boys, who both looked more shocked than anybody else in the room. Ino was screaming at Naruto for supposedly attacking her "beloved Sasuke". Eventually, Naruto finally pushed himself off of Sasuke. They both wiped their mouths; they looked like they were ready to wash their mouths with soap.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Sasuke screamed angrily. His face was slightly tinted red.

"W-! I-!" Naruto stuttered. "Ino pushed me!" he finally shouted, pointing at said girl.

Sasuke was clearly mad as he walked-more like stomped-off to who-knows-where. Naruto watched as the boy exited the classroom, pushing past Iruka, who was just coming in.

"Ah! More importantly.. Is, uh… Is Sakura okay?" Naruto asked, pointing to the girl who was still laying on her face.

"Ah," was the only sound Ino made, when she realized poor Sakura was forgotten. "You okay, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura slowly lifted her head from the desk. "Mhm, I'm fine…" she mumbled, looking at the two blondes in front of her. She was definitely _not_ okay. Not only was her whole face red from the hit, she had a bloody nose. The hit was harder than it looked.

"Um, Sakura… Maybe you should go to the nurse's office," Naruto awkwardly said. Sakura simply nodded in response and stumbled out of the room.

The teacher began to speak to the class, "Does anybody know where Sasuke went?" Of course, he got no response, because nobody had any idea. "...Okay, then… Someone go look for him, then."

Immediately after he said that, a bunch of girls shot their hands into the hair and started shouting, "Me, me!"

Naruto sighed in slight annoyance. _"Why do they all like that idiot?"_ he wondered.

"Naruto, can you?" Iruka asked him. The girls seemed slightly angry.

"Eh? Why me? There are tons of people who want to!" he argued, gesturing to the girls around him.

"If he's in the bathroom, they can't check."

"...Even so, there are other guys in this class."

"Just go."

"Whatever." Naruto trudged out of the room and down the hall. "Where'd he go?" he whispered to himself, glancing around the hallway. When he spotted the bathroom, he peeked inside to see if Sasuke was in there, and sure enough, he was. Upon spotting the raven, he said, "Hey, get back to class." He leaned against the frame of the door.

Sasuke, who was washing his hands, turned and looked at Naruto. Right when he saw him, he looked slightly annoyed and angered. "I know," was all he said before turning the other way and drying his hands in the air drier.

Naruto waited in the doorway; he would feel bad leaving before Sasuke. He glanced over at the boy who was still drying his hands. "Sorry about before…" he mumbled.

Sasuke turned his head toward the blonde in the door. "Hm?"

"I didn't mean to do that. Ino-the girl who sits in front of you-bumped into me and I fell. I really didn't mean to…" Naruto said, slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke sighed and mumbled, "Whatever," as he pushed past Naruto and walked out of the bathroom back to the classroom, soon followed by Naruto.

At the end of the day, everyone ran out of the class as fast as they could. Naruto jogged to his locker and turned the lock to the numbers of his combination. He tried to open the locker, but it wouldn't work. _"What the heck?"_ he silently growled to himself. He tried again, with the same results. "What the heck?!" he shouted, this time out loud, hitting the locker. "Why won't it open?!"

"Maybe because it's not yours," a familiar male voice suggested. Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking at him annoyed.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at the locker number: Locker 43. He was locker 42. "Ah. Oops," he chuckled awkwardly, stepping to the side and opening his locker. Sasuke sighed and did the same, grabbing his bag and slamming his locker before turning and trudging off. Naruto stared at him with only one eye from behind his locker door.

Naruto stepped back from his locker, pulling his bag out and slamming the door shut. He smiled slightly as he walked off on his way home.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one of my probably not so good NaruSasu fanfiction, **_**It's Love**_**. Sorry if it's not good! I am doing my best, and honestly, I just randomly felt like writing fanfiction. And, of course, NaruSasu and SasuNaru are the only two fanfiction I like, and NaruSasu is the only one I have any ideas for. So, yeah. I hope it was the LEAST bit good! **

**Please continue to read **_**It's Love**_**.**

**This seemed kind of short to me... But oh well!**

**Leave a review telling me what's bad, what's good, what I should do to fix it, or at least whether it WAS bad or good.  
I hope you stay for the next chapter!**

4-19-14


	2. Chapter 2 - Phone Number

**Thanks for continuing to read! I was so excited when I saw I got like 80 views by the next day, plus 4 favorites and follows… This kind of stuff is what makes me want to continue to write (even though that's barely anything)! Please review, too, so I'll be happier and want to write more! Or else I won't even want to continue because I feel like nobody wants to read at all. Anyway, thanks!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately ripped the plug out of his wall. "I _hate_ that sound," the boy grumbled to himself, sitting up and running his hand through his messy blonde hair, which now, looked even worse than usual. He turned his head and looked at his alarm clock. "Wh-?" he began, staring at the blank spot where the number should have been. He looked down and realized he was still holding the plug which he had yet to put back into the wall. "Oh, right." He shoved the plug back into the wall and checked the time. _"7:05 AM… Alright! I'll get ready then!" _Naruto thought, jumping out of bed.

_Meoooooow_!

Naruto looked at his door as he heard it slowly creep open. "Ah! Kyuubi!" he shouted, kneeling down to pick up his small black cat with a smile. _Mrow!_ was the kitten's happy response, with a quiet purr as the boy scratched the small animal on the head.

Naruto set Kyuubi down and looked at him. He had wanted a fox, but his dad told him that was a stupid idea and that it would probably destroy everything and attack everyone, so Naruto settled for a cat. He looked at Kyuubi. "Who do you remind me of?" he asked the cat, directing the question more toward himself. "Ah!" was the sound he made when a certain raven popped into his mind. "Him! What was his name… Sasuke, right?" The blonde shrugged and stood up, walking over to the door and slamming it shut before pulling off his shirt and tossing it into a basket that contained just about everything he'd worn the past week or so.

The boy pulled the gold-colored handle on his dresser and rummaged through the t-shirts in the drawer. Everything in the drawer seemed to have to do with ninjas, foxes, the Leaf, or was just plain colored (mainly just oranges, blues, blacks, and whites… mainly orange). He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and pulled it on before shoving the drawer shut and pulling out the one right under it, which was full of shorts. He grabbed a random pair, which happened to be orange basketball shorts. He put them on and grabbed a comb; he quickly brushed out a few tangles in his hair and threw the comb onto his nearly empty desk, and ran out the door. He jumped down the stairs and threw on his blue sandals.

As he dropped down onto the sofa in his livingroom, Naruto heard a voice call, "Naruto, come eat something. You can't keep skipping breakfast!"

Jumping up from the couch, Naruto shouted in response, "Fine! Coming!" He darted into the kitchen to see his dad leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, and seemingly waiting for whatever he had put in the toaster.

Opening the cabinet, Naruto eyed everything on the shelves carefully. Well, at least he was pretending to. It was obvious he was going after one thing: instant ramen. Upon spotting the small cup of Japanese noodles, he snatched it from the cabinet and began to open it, but was stopped by his dad.

"No!" Minato, Naruto's father, said rather loudly. "You are _not_ eating ramen for breakfast; eat something else for once."

"Why not?! What's it matter, anyway?" Naruto questioned his father, obviously upset.

"It's unhealthy. If Kushina found out that you barely ate anything other than ramen, she would be angry…" Minato informed his son.

Naruto whined, "What could she do? She wouldn't know, anyway."

Minato looked at Naruto very seriously and said, "She's like a ninja, Naruto. She knows everything. It's dangerous." Naruto blinked and stared at his dad, slightly confused. "And I'm the one who she'll kill," Minato whispered looking a bit scared.

"Uh… Huh…" was Naruto's only response, looking at his father.

Minato cleared his throat and stated, "Anyway. You can't eat ramen. Make toast, pancakes, eggs, waffles, or whatever. Anything else." He snatched the cup of noodles away from his son and shoved it back into the cabinet, closing the door.

Naruto sighed and grabbed a banana. "Happy?" he asked, eating the piece of fruit. Naruto began to take the second bite of his banana, when he smelt something.. burning? "Hey, Dad… what's that smell? Is something burning?" he asked, turning toward his dad.

Minato's eyes widened as he turned to see his toast, which he put in the toaster several minutes ago, burning and smoke rising from the toaster. "CRAP!" he shouted, yanking the plug out of the wall. "...I put it in for too long."

Naruto smirked and chuckled at his father, "I'm glad I don't learn to cook from you… I'm leaving now, so bye!" Naruto tossed his banana peel into the garbage after finishing it. He turned and jogged out the door, grabbing his bag as he ran by.

Jogging along the sidewalk on his way to his school, Naruto looked to the side and saw a convenience store. Slowing down to a stop, he shoved his hand into his school bag and pulled out a wallet and checked how much money he had. _"$30… Good enough," _he thought, putting the money back into his wallet and walking into the small store.

Looking around, Naruto walked over to where they kept cans of pop, juice, and energy drinks. He pulled out a small red can from the shelf and turned to walk toward the cashier, when he noticed a familiar face. _"Sakura!"_ he thought happily, looking at the very pink girl-she was dressed head to toe in pink. Pink hair, headband, shirt, skirt, and shoes. Even her schoolbag was pink! Well, at least she looked good in it.

Naruto smiled as he began to run up to Sakura, but stopped when he noticed another familiar person. Sasuke walked up to the counter and handed the cashier a bottle of pop to purchase. Sakura smiled brightly when she noticed him; she ran up to him and shouted, "Hi, Sasuke!"

Naruto hid in an aisle and peered around the edge of a shelf. He watched as Sakura happily clung to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke dropped the money to pay for his drink on the counter and took the bottle from the cashier as he was dragged out of the store by the girl. The raven had an obviously annoyed look on his face as he shoved the girl away. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke pushing Sakura away; he was too busy angrily buying his drink.

After arriving at school, Naruto trudged straight to his locker. _"Stupid Sasuke,"_ he thought to himself. _"What gives you the right…"_ He turned the lock, carefully watching the numbers as he attempted to get his combination right by memory-which he successfully did. As he opened his locker, it made an irritating creaking sound. shoving his bag into his locker, he slammed his locker shut and headed toward his classroom.

Stepping into the room, Naruto instantly spotted his desk and plopped down onto the hard seat. He turned to his left to see an annoyed Sasuke sitting there, and two seats ahead of him, just in front of Ino's desk, a depressed Sakura.

Iruka walked into the crowded room and cleared his throat loudly. "Everyone, sit down."

Everybody listened and sat as the teacher had told. "As a welcoming gift to this school, on the second day, you will have homework," he told them, smiling at the boos he received in response.

"And, a common excuse I get from students for not doing their homework would be that they simply didn't know what they were supposed to do. But someone has to know what it is, right? So right now, I want everyone to get at least five phone numbers from your classmates. That way, if you don't know, you have a few people to call up and ask." With that, everybody jumped up and ran around looking for the specific people they just _had_ to get the phone numbers of.

Naruto didn't get up. He already had several phone numbers from that class, after all. Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji are already five (though he already had more than five). He looked next to himself at Sasuke; all the girls were trying to give him their numbers and get his, but he ignored them.

Iruka looked at Sasuke for a minute then walked up to Naruto. "Give him your number, at least," he whispered to Naruto.

Naruto glared at the teacher. "Yeah, right… Why should I? Make someone else!" he grumbled.

Iruka smirked. "Do it, or I'll tell your dad about the time you-"

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the man. "Fine," he said, ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and jotting down his number. He'd known Iruka all his life; Iruka had taken care of him when he was just a baby, and he was also his fifth grade teacher (though now he teaches high school, obviously).

Naruto slapped his number onto Sasuke's desk and told him, "Throw it away if you want, but Iruka told me to give it to you."

Sasuke barely looked at the boy before the bell rang and Naruto was out of the classroom. He picked up the slip of paper and left the room as well, following after the crowd of people shoving through the doorway.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. I hope you will continue reading.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review.**

5-30-14


End file.
